


Нужны

by ChemicalMusician



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Battle Couple, Blindness, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalMusician/pseuds/ChemicalMusician
Summary: — Не так уж я бесполезен, — улыбнулся Рой Мустанг.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 5





	Нужны

— Ты как, можешь стоять?  
Что за странный вопрос? Изуми Кёртис явно недооценивает Огненного алхимика. Зачастую он может крепко стоять на ногах, и сейчас был как раз такой случай: на небе — ни облачка, на полковнике Мустанге — ни царапины. Только больше нет той осанки, он больше не смотрит вперёд, в упор на врага.

Риза почти уверена, что он выстоит, но уточнила на всякий случай:  
— С вами всё хорошо, полковник?

И внутри всё похолодело, когда полковник ответил тихо: «Я потерял зрение».

— С остальными всё в порядке? Вы не ранены, лейтенант?  
Лучше бы она была ранена, лучше бы и дальше истекала кровью, лучше бы не видела этого всего. Она вернулась мыслями к мгновению, когда он прижимал её к себе, наплевав на насквозь пропитанную кровью одежду Ризы. Его взгляд излучал доселе невиданное количество нежности, и она не смогла оторвать собственный, она надеялась, что и с Мустангом тоже — всё хорошо, живой, невредимый. И она улыбнулась в ответ. В другой момент она бы с удовольствием потянулась к его губам, чтобы накрыть своими, и на мгновение ей показалось — он хочет того же.

Ей хотелось защищать полковника Мустанга, пока она сама не потеряет возможность двигаться и ориентироваться в пространстве: от оглушительных взрывов, от потери руки, ноги или — Ками-сама — зрения. До последнего своего вздоха она будет рядом, лишь бы он сам продолжал дышать.  
— Всё о других заботитесь, — горько улыбнулась она: «Не увидит, твоей улыбки он больше не увидит», — но как же ваши глаза…

— Вы мне нужны сейчас, лейтенант.

Его глазами стала Риза, ястребиный глаз, самый меткий стрелок, каких больше не сыщешь в Аместрисе. Пусть он продолжает бороться, пускай поможет, пусть, ведь его алхимия — сильнейшая.

— Не так уж я бесполезен, — улыбнулся Рой Мустанг, а она слегка вцепилась в его камзол, стягивая ткань на спине: «Никогда не бесполезен, почти — никогда, и особенно — сейчас».

— Что там, мы победили? — с надеждой спросил он, когда всё в одно мгновение затихло.

— Да, — прошептала Риза, сильнее сжимая его левую ладонь.

Он долго приспосабливался. Был полон решимости, ему хотелось что-то делать, но стоило продумать, с чего начать. Риза водила его за руку, она помогала ему опираться на себя, она была его поводырём.

«Вы мне нужны, лейтенант», — говорил он, когда просил о помощи, без которой обойтись сейчас не мог.  
С каждым днём, как только полковник делал успехи, восполняя пропущенные знания, готовясь несмотря ни на что исполнить свою мечту — стать фюрером, его осанка становилась ровнее. Всё-таки полезен.

— Вы готовы принять помощь философского камня, зная, какова его цена…

Он ничего не отвечает. Риза понимает — так он сможет больше.  
— Буду ли я вам после этого так нужна? Берите, пользуйтесь. И берегите себя, — тихо говорит Риза. — Не допустите больше такого, слышите?

Мустанг вздыхает.  
— Скажите, мы здесь одни, лейтенант?

— Да, Марко-сенсей уже ушёл.

— В таком случае…

Он медленно протягивает руку на источник неровного дыхания Ризы, пальцами едва касается носа. Спускается до кончика, обводит контур губ. Она будто слегка испуганно вздыхает, а полковник подаётся вперёд, находит её губы и осторожно целует. И когда понимает, что Риза не против — отрывается.

— Вы будете мне всегда нужны, лейтенант. Спасибо за в…

Его слова тонут в глубоком ответном поцелуе, который инициирует уже она. И он понимает — именно для этого и именно сейчас она нужна ему больше всего, вот здесь, под боком.


End file.
